


De cuentos de hadas

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Ellos no eran el príncipe y la princesa.Ellos eran dos príncipes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	De cuentos de hadas

**De cuentos de hadas**

**.**

Contempló a su "supuesto" amigo con nostalgia. Después de ello bajo la cabeza para observar los lustrosos zapatos que traía ese día: eran negros, al igual que su traje y corbata, lo único que discrepaba era su blanca camisa. La idea de que tales prendas eran perfectas para asistir a un funeral no lo abandonó durante varios minutos. Lo cierto es que estaba vestido de esa manera para verse presentable en la boda de su mejor amigo.

Y el que fuese su amante, y el que era el amor de su vida, y el que sería su todo.

Naruto se aclaró la voz al sentir su garganta raposa. Tal vez pronto tendría gripa o tos pero Sasuke no se enteraría ni le diría cosas hirientes para disfrazar su preocupación y tampoco fracasaría en hacer que sus gestos no delataran su verdadero sentir.

Quería gritar pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su pecho, negándose a salir, aferrándose a su corazón y lastimándolo de paso. Llevó su mano hasta su cabeza para despeinar su cabello, luego dio la media vuelta y camino lejos de aquel lugar, sin mirar una sola vez atrás, sin querer escuchar hasta el final aquella ceremonia.

Le tomó años entender porque los cuentos de hadas eran sólo eso, cuentos de hadas. En la vida real no aparecían hadas madrinas que ayudan a superar las terribles circunstancias con magia.

_Ellos no eran el príncipe y la princesa. Ellos eran dos príncipes._

Porque ellos eran dos príncipes no tendrían un final feliz. Aunque se amaran igual o más que cualquiera pareja "normal". Naruto tuvo la impresión de que la sociedad era extraña, a la gente no le importaba los sentimientos sino lo moralmente correcto.

—Esto no es divertido, Sasuke... —comentó a aire el rubio una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del jardín en donde se celebraba la ceremonia matrimonial. Se recargo en una pared que estaba cerca de él, dejándose caer con suavidad para sentarse.

Naruto miró a lo lejos. Recordó la primera vez que los dos se descubrieron mirándose, la cara de Sasuke totalmente roja desviándose con rapidez y él haciendo algo similar.

La primera vez que habían pasado una noche juntos, cuando todavía eran adolescentes, escondidos debajo de una sábana, sentados en la cama, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, susurrando palabras extrañamente amorosas. Nunca volvieron a hacer algo así y ahora se arrepentía tanto por eso.

La primera vez que fueron a una cita, disfrazada de salida como amigos, la manía de Sasuke por poner en una agenda todo lo que tendrían que hacer ese día. Al final, Sasuke se había enojado porque por culpa de Naruto perdió la hoja con los horarios y el rubio sólo se carcajeó, recordándole a Sasuke entre risas que a la mitad de la cita ya había perdido a su bebé y que ni si quiera lo notó porque la estaban pasando bien.

Fueron tantas primeras veces que tuvo la impresión de que de ahora en adelante ya no podría hacer algo nuevo sin miedo a querer ahogarse en llanto.

Se abrazo a sí mismo. Aún podía sentir las manos de Sasuke recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir necesitado. Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos. En cuestión de instantes todas las lágrimas que estuvo reprimiendo por días salieron sin darle oportunidad de pedir tregua.

¿Cómo olvidar el calor que le transmitía la piel de Sasuke si sus manos ya se acostumbraron a él?

La vida le pareció tan terrible. Tan dolorosa. Tan triste.

Sus oídos recordaron la voz de Sasuke susurrándole lo mucho que lo quería. Naruto lo aprovechó porque tal vez mañana sería incapaz de rememorarla.

Suspiró. Él lo sabía, no, ellos lo sabían desde un principio. Que su cuento de hadas tarde o temprano se iba a convertir en un relato dramático, en una copia burda de aquellas obras con finales tristes. Y lo aceptaron con todo y sus consecuencias.

Gotas mojaron su rubio cabello. Alzó la vista y se encontró con que una lluvia amenazaba con caer, pero no se movió de su lugar y no respondió al llamado de su madre.

Se quedó ahí, esperando que la lluvia se pasara y que no tuviera necesidad de moverse. Cuestionó si Sasuke era capaz escuchar su corazón romperse, de escuchar ese ruido horrible que ensordecía.

—Naruto...

El rubio miró hacia un lado. Estaba ahí. Sasuke estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo con una expresión triste que no calzaba con su rostro. No le quitó los ojos de encima, incluso cuando se sentó a su lado, mojando su traje de novio.

—¿Ya acabo la ceremonia?

—Sí —respondió Sasuke de manera cortante.

—¿Está bien que dejes a la novia sola? —preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—No se morirá si se vale por sí misma unas horas. —Sasuke tomó una de las manos de Naruto con cuidado para colocarla entre la suya.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos hubiesen nacido como dos personas sin responsabilidades sociales, sin tener miedo de perder a su familia, sin tener miedo de nunca encontrar paz por ser seguidos hasta el final, sin ser odiados?

El cuento de hadas podría haber tenido un final feliz.

—Te amaré hasta el final —susurró Sasuke. Se acercó a Naruto y le tomó de la nuca, pegando la frente del otro con la suya. Dejó que su máscara de perfecta indiferencia cayera y sollozo, de esa manera que consideraba tan indigna—. La próxima vez de seguro seremos felices. No habrá nada que pueda atarnos.

Naruto sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, que años transcurrieron, que fueron los más felices de su vida y eran años que nunca serían intercambiables por nada.

—Dime por favor una última vez que me amas —rogó Sasuke, apretando la mano del otro.

—Te amo... —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke asintió, enternecido. Soltó la mano del rubio, luego se levantó. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto y le miró como diciéndole: "sonríeme una vez más como tú sabes". Naruto no tardó en hacerlo.

—¿La próxima vez, definitivamente?

—Definitivamente, Naruto.

Naruto vio a Sasuke regresar por donde había venido. Meditó que la idea de sostener la mano de la persona amada era linda.

—Odio los cuentos de hadas, me hacen creer que todo puede solucionarse por arte de magia —susurró Naruto. Se levanto, sin dejar de recargarse en la pared porque necesitaba sostenerse de algo y _Sasuke ya no estaba_.


End file.
